


Bartering a Heart

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Characters, save him just save him lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Cormac reflects on being unable to separate business from pleasure.





	Bartering a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

"Why, hullo there, Cormac."

It's not the first time you've seen her, heavens no, because she's smirking at you with a lover's familiarity—which you know is a right and wrong description, because she's one _hell_ of a snogger but she was more interested in haggling a discount on your Quidditch wares than anything else.

She's Potter's kid, yeah, and that your conscience manages to brush off, but the freckles and blue eyes (okay, they're teal, so sue you; you know Quidditch, not art) reek of _Weasley_ to you and you can't help hearing two words echo in your brain: wrong  & idiotic & wrong_&_idiotic & _wrong & idiotic _& _**wrong & idiotic**_, goddammit, because Weasleys are really just—AGH!

Lily Luna Potter watches you, and you know she sees your internal struggle, because she's oh-so clever like her father, and her smirk's widened _just this much_ , and, dear Merlin, how bad is it that you know her intimately enough to _know_ what her different sizes of smirks _mean_?

As she slides the Galleons and Sickles across the counter to pay for the new broom-cleaning kit, her fingers rest on your hand and her smirk softens just a _smidge_. Oh. …apparently not even _she's_ clever enough to keep her heart out of a deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this, and I think I have an idea to elaborate on their background story...
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: I think someone like Cormac deserves someone a tad mischievous. XD I also think back on this one, which originally had the intent of a one-night stand…but I'm not rly a fan of that storyline, so I much prefer how this developed, with her haggling over Quidditch supplies. XD


End file.
